


One Small Cut

by y0w0suke



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry Galo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lio good boyfriend, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Galo watches the others as they walk away, rubbing his arm as he walks. He stops when he feels something..wet on his hands. He looks down at his hand freezes.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	One Small Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Promare fic!
> 
> ...and of course I start off with angst ^^;
> 
> (This also comes from me wanting more Galo angst shh-)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Galo's leg bounces with impatience, looking outside the truck as they speed to the fire. “Can we hurry up and get to the fire already?” He whines. Remi looks back from the wheel, sighing. “Galo, we are almost there." He runs his head, mumbling something before looking at Lio though the mirror. "Lio can you try and calm your boyfriend down?”

Lio raises his eyebrow. “Uh..” The former burnish puts a hand on the firefighter’s leg. Galo’s legs stop bouncing and looks at Lio. Lio smiles softly. “Calm down, we are almost there, ok?” Galo gets a bright smile on his face, gripping Lio’s hand and nodding fast. “Ok! Got it!” Lio holds in a laugh at how much Galo is acting like a puppy. 

The truck suddenly stops, and Galo can smell the familiar scent of fire burning, and he almost rushes out of the truck. “Galo!!” Aina shouts, and rubs her head in frustration. “He never learns..” She mumbles, running after the exited firefighter. Lio shakes his head, leaning back and looking at Lucia's monitors.

Galo grips the hose that he has on his side tightly. He has this huge grin on his face, running towards the fire with confidence. "Galo calm down!" He can hear Aina scream, but he ignores her, just continue to run towards the fire. He can barely feel something scratching against his left arm as he runs.

He takes out the small fires with ease, smiling brightly. Aina and Remi comes up from behind. "You idiot!" Aina yells, turning on her hose and helping Galo with the huge flame. Remi is just shaking his head, helping the duo with the fire.

"You guys need help?" They can hear Lucia speak through their earpieces. "We're good!!" Galo laughs. They finally put out the fire, and Galo whips his head, panting. "Phew.."

Galo watches the others as they walk away, rubbing his arm as he walks. He stops when he feels something..wet on his hands. He looks down at his hand freezes.

His hand was covered in blood.

Galo looks at his arm, and he gasps softly. There was this huge, deep cut that his left arm now has, and it's _nasty_. He tries to calm himself down. "It's ok..it's ok. It's just a scratch, that's all..oh god all the blood-"

"Galo!! Hurry up!!" He hears Aina yelling at the entrance. "Shit-" He tries to cover up the cut with the bandages he always carries around. ' _I'll fix it at the station..'_

Lio looks up as Galo enters the truck. "Hey." Galo flinches, looking at his boyfriend before smiling. "H-hey!" The smaller one raises his eyebrow at how jumpy Galo is, but says nothing as they drive back to the station.

* * *

Galo sits on the bench, holding part of the surgical suture they have at the station in his mouth as he tries to stitch the wound shut. It's been _hours_ , but he was finally able to be alone long enough to at least attempt to stitch together the wound. 

He doesn't want to bother the others for help. It WAS his fault for this, so he is going to fix it by himself. He's too busy fumbling with the needle to hear someone walk into the locker room.

"Galo?"

He almost drops the needle, turning around to see a shocked Lio. Lio couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was his boyfriend, more pale than usual, and trying to treat a deep cut on his own. Lio rushes towards him, a panicked look on his face. "W-what the fuck are you doing??" 

"O..oh, uh.." Galo runs the back of his neck, giving Lio a weak smile. "I'm trying to sew this wound I got today shut..it's no big deal." 

"No big deal-" Lio looks at the wound closely, and shakes his head. "We need to take you to the hospital Galo. This is too deep-"

Galo freezes. He grips his thigh, and Lio can see him almost start to..shake? "N..no.Nononono, Lio, look-" he starts, grabbing Lio's hands. "I'm fine..I've had worse in the past, a small cut like this is no big deal-"

"No big- no big deal?!" Lio glares into Galo's eyes. "This could get infected!! It's bleeding way to much!" The former burnish grips the others hands tighter. "Galo, please, just let me take you!"

"I-I don't wan-" he stops talking, before shaking his head. "I don't need to go to a hospital!"

Lio stands up, making Galo lose the grip on his hands. "I'm getting Ignis." 

"H-hey, wait-" Galo reaches for Lio's arm as he walks out. He just stays there as Lio walks out of his view. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

The last time he went to a hospital..

_"Your parents are fine sweetie. The doctors are trying to help them as we speak."_

Galo grips his head, and starts to shake it rapidly. "Stop thinking about it..they're gone. They can't come back no matter what I do..they.."

_"Sir, we are losing them!!"_

_"Keep trying!"_

_A young boy sits in his hospital bed, playing around with the sheets as he hears yelling in the other room. He glances up as two nurses walk in._

_"Are mommy and daddy ok..?"_

_They both look at each other sadly, before one of them gets close to him._

_"I'm..sorry."_

**_"Your parents didn't make it."_ **

Galo backs up into a wall, falling to the ground as tears start to roll down his face. He buries his head into his knees, failing to hide the small sobs from escaping his body. 

His left arm suddenly feels like he has been stabbed, and he yelps. It didn't hurt before. Why is it hurting now of all times? His head hurts, his arm hurts..why is everything _hurting?_

Galo can hear two sets of footsteps walk in the room, and almost immediately rush towards him.

"Galo? Can you hear me?"

..is that..

With hesitation, Galo shakefully looks up at the worried faces of his captain and his boyfriend. Ignis looks at the wound, and flinches. "...come on." He slowly helps Galo up. "Let's go get Lucia to patch this up."

* * *

Galo just stares at the wall as Lucia carefully stitches the cut shut. Lio is staring at him from the corner, frowning at Galo's attempts to turn his head away from him. The taller one covers his mouth in an attempt to hide a yelp as rubbing alcohol is put on the wound. 

"Aanndd there!" Lucia finishes wrapping his arm with bandages and shuts the first-aid kit, whipping her head. "You got to be more careful next time!" She gives Galo's head a pat, before walking over to her machines. 

Galo silently gets up, heading back to the locker rooms. Lio follows him, and he can feel his heart break at the sight. Galo is sitting against the wall again, his eyes unfocused and dull.

Lio awkwardly pats his back, making the taller one look at him. "Um.." he sighs. "I know..now might not be a good time to ask but.." he rubs the back of his neck. "Why are you so afraid of hospitals?"

Galo simply stares at Lio, and the former Burnish studders. "O-oh, um..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that-"

"They died while in the hospital."

Lio looks at Galo, a look of shock and confusion on his face. "H-huh?"

"My parents, they.." he closes his eyes tightly, takes a deep breath, and continues. "They were burned badly..the doctors tried everything, but..they died only hours after we all arrived at the hospital."

Galo can feel the tears come back in his eyes, and he hides his face in the crock of his arm. He can't cry, not again, not in front of _Lio_ again. "I know its dumb, I know I should be over it already, moved on already, but.."

Lio says nothing, before suddenly hugging him. Galo flinches from the sudden hug, and looks at Lio with confusion on his face. "W-what-"

"It's ok to cry ya know."

"H..huh?"

"I can see it in your face.." Lio leans back slightly from the hug, placing one of his hands on Galo's cheek. "Your eyes are filled with tears, your face is full of hurt, you don't have to hold back crying when you need to cry."

Galo seems to freeze for a second to process what was just said, before hugging the shorter close to him and burying his head into his neck, soft sobs erupting from his body. Lio just silently holds Galo close. He isn't usually the type to comfort others, but he thinks he can make for Galo. Lio runs his hand through the spiky hair of his boyfriend, feeling the other start to relax.

After a while, Galo pulls away from Lio, whipping his tears away and putting on a smile. Lio just softly smiles back. "Let's go home and watch movies, ok?"

"But..the others-"

"I'm sure they will understand."

Galo just stands there, before nodding, following him as they walk hand in hand to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated! 🙇🏼♀️


End file.
